Electronic controllers are already known. They are used, for example, in the automotive area to control certain functionalities of components, such as transmission, clutch, internal combustion engine or similar items.
A known method for reducing or gradually eliminating juddering vibrations that are present in the drive train of a motor vehicle is such that the vehicle is brought to a standstill. In this case, for example, a service brake may be operated and the shifted gear disengaged. If the vehicle comes to a stop and the starting clutch is completely disengaged, juddering vibrations as a rule are gradually eliminated.